disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains Tonight!
Villains Tonight! is a variety show that appears on the Disney Magic cruise ship. Disney Cruise Line version (canon) Villains Tonight! tells the tale of Hades as he attempts to hold onto the title of "Lord of the Underworld." After The Fates warn him that he may lose his position as supreme ruler because the Underworld is too happy a place.Hades decides to gather the most powerful Disney villains in an effort to make his underground kingdom a bit more wicked. Featured villains (canon) *Hades *Pain & Panic *Pete *Stromboli *Lady Tremaine & Stepsisters *The Queen of Hearts *The Fates *Kaa & Shere Khan *Scar *Captain Hook *Cruella De Vil *The Evil Queen *Maleficent *Dr.Facilier *Ursula *Gaston *Frollo *Governor Ratcliffe *Shan Yu *Yzma *Jafar and Iago *Chernabog Tokyo DisneySea (fanon) The Tokyo DisneySea version follows the same plot as the one on the Disney Magic Cruise Ship but with different villains. Featured Villains (fanon) *Hades *The Fates *Pain & Panic *Lil Gideon *The Mad Doctor *The Goat Man *Stromboli *Mother Gothel and The Stabbington Brothers *Dr. Facilier *Jafar and Iago *Oogie Boogie *Yzma & Kronk *Sid Phillips *Shere Khan & Kaa *Queen Narissa *Evil Queen *The Horned King *Ben Buzzard *Professor Ratigan & Fidget *Willie the Giant *The Bull (from For Whom the Bulls Toil) *The Headless Horseman *Don Karnage and the Sky Pirates *The Pirates (from King Neptune) *Alameda Slim *Joe Muffaw *Nasty Jack and the Horse Thieves *Fat Cat *Jolly Roger *Judge Doom *Wooly Wolverine *The Witch (from Babes in the Woods) *The Sanderson Sisters *Doc Terminus *Tex Richman, Uncle Deadly, Bobo the Bear, Doc Hopper, Nicky Holiday, and The Moopets *The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant and Mitch *Monstro *Chernabog *Mordu Disneyland version (fanon idea) This version of Villains Tonight will be a lot different from the Disney Cruise Line version, because it will have new villains with new songs, a different storyline, and special differences; and of course it will have almost all the Disney villains. It will replace Princess Fantasy Faire that will replace Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. Like Princess Fantasy Faire, it will have a meet-and-greet but with the villains. Details and differences *Pete, instead of Hades, will be the host of this version. *The villain costumes will be accurate to their animated versions. So Pete, The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant, Mitch (from Phineas and Ferb), Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Zira, Shere Khan, Nasty Jack, Prince John, and the Sheriff of Nottingham will be costumed with articulated heads and the Big Bad Wolf costume will look more accurate to his animated version and will have an articulated head. *Invitations will not be included in this version of the show due to the Disney Cruise Line version having Hades (the host of the cruise version) handling them. *Kronk and Mr. Smee will not be included either, just in case the guests won't get confused. *This is where the Queen doesn't appear as the witch at the start of her number. Plot Pete welcomes the audience to his show where he brings them his various Disney villain pals who sing and dance, and even unite and fight each other until in the end, they reunite and sing the "Villains Tonight" theme. Featured villains (fanon) These villains will appear in the show and for meet-and-greets in the lobby. *Pete *King Candy/Turbo *Oogie Boogie *The Smile-Away Reformatory School sergeant and Mitch *Judge Doom *Jafar and Iago *Maleficent *Evil Queen *Captain Hook *The Pirates (from King Neptune) *Hades, Pain, and Panic *The Queen of Hearts *The Shark (from Peculiar Penguins) *Monstro *Shan-Yu *The Big Bad Wolf *Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham *Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, and Zira *Heffalumps and Woozles *Pink Elephants *The Bull (from For Whom the Bulls Toil) *Ursula *Yzma *Dr. Facilier *Gaston *Mr. Wheeler *Claude Frollo *Cruella De Ville *Mother Gothel *Syndrome *Professor Ratigan *Chernabog *Clayton *Governor Raticliffe *Sykes *Shere Khan and Kaa *Nasty Jack and the Horse Thieves *Don Karnage and the Sky Pirates *Fat Cat and Roger Songs *"Pete's Showtime" *"It's Our House Now!" *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (House of Mouse version) *"A Pirate's Life for Me" *"Mine Mine Mine" *"Off With Their Heads" *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *"The L.O.V.E.-M.U.F.F.I.N. Song" *"Be Prepared" *"Ex-Prince Ali" *"Sky Pirates" *"Heffalumps and Woozles" *"Pink Elephants on Parade" *"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *"Friends on the Other Side" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Oogie Boogie's Song" *"You're Only Second Rate" *"Trust in Me" *"Hellfire" *"I Want the Best of Everything" *"Fat Cat Stomp" *"Mother Knows Best" *"The Elegant Captain Hook" *"Savages" *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (House of Mouse version) *"Villains Tonight" La Ronde Version (fanon) The La Ronde Version features Non-Disney Villains. Featured Villains (fanon) *Hades (starting villain) *Fates, Pain and Panic (starting henchmen) *The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Zygon *Nekron *Darth Vader *Myzor *Megatron *Queen Beryl *Carface *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Gargamel *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Drake *Mok Swagger *Holli Would *Darla Dimple *Black Manta *Nightmare Moon *Mephiles the Dark *Yuffo *Zelda the Hag *Vrak *Annihilus *Creepox *Lex Luthor *Admiral Malkor *Claudandus *General Woundwort *No Heart *Raoul Silva *Kilokahn *Tarantulas *Javert *The Phantom of the Opera *Wayne Cramp *Agent Smith *ED-209 *Predator *Xenomorphs *Visser Three *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *King K. Rool *Colonel Muska *Baron Silas Greenback Songs *"Villains, Evil Is At Hand" *"Awaken!" *"FUnderworld!" *"Stars" *"The Phantom of the Opera" *"Duet" *"Negaversal Ballad" *"Decepticon Song of Praise" *"Admiral Malkor, Your Majesty" *"The Evil Predators" *"Agent Smith Arrives!" *"Don't Make Me Laugh!" *"Welcome to Die!" *"Fa-Sillier" *"My Name Is Mok" *"Muska's 3-Yen Pizza" *"Never Give Up!" *"Terror and Horror!" *"Grey Goblins" *"Yuffo, the Emperor of Mars" *"Fox Box" *"Evil Ballad" *"Mean, Sour, Crafty, and Cruel" *"Villains Tonight!" (featuring other villains that were abscent) Walt Disney World version (fanon) Featured Villains Disney Villain World Version (Fanon) Featured Villains Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Villains Land Category:Disneyland Park Category:La Ronde Category:Horror attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Villains World